


Okay

by Alipeeps



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alipeeps/pseuds/Alipeeps
Summary: Shao Fei’s shout merged with the crack of the gun going off, Tang Yi’s finger tightening on the trigger even as Shao Fei pushed past Ah Zhi… and Tang Yi could have sworn his heart stopped beating as Shao Fei cried out, stumbling back a step as he was spun around by the force of the shot...





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ep 17/18 promo where it looks like Tang Yi shoots Meng Shao Fei (going by previous promos it is probably just clever editing to fool us and this will all be totally AU once the eps air but for now, lets roll with it! :D)

“Tang Yi!”

Shao Fei’s shout merged with the crack of the gun going off, Tang Yi’s finger tightening on the trigger even as Shao Fei pushed past Ah Zhi… and Tang Yi could have sworn his heart stopped beating as Shao Fei cried out, stumbling back a step as he was spun around by the force of the… the shot… his shot… he… oh god, no… he…

The air left Tang Yi’s lungs in a rush, leaving him dizzy. Shao Fei wobbled, his hand clutched to his shoulder, his eyes meeting Tang Yi’s for a second, before his legs folded under him and he hit the ground with a cry of pain.

For a split second Tang Yi was frozen, white noise roaring in his ears. Then time seemed to speed up, his heart jumping into a frantic rhythm, sound rushing back in, voices shouting angrily, the smack and scuffle of people fighting.

He didn’t care about any of that, the righteous anger that had flooded him draining instantly away, leaving him cold and empty. Nothing mattered anymore except…

“Shao Fei!”

He let the gun fall from nerveless fingers and ran forwards, dropping clumsily to his knees beside Shao Fei. Shao Fei who looked up at him with guileless, heavy-lidded eyes, his face pale and shocky, and smiled.

“Tang Yi,” he murmured, his voice tight and breathless.

“Shao Fei, I… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” The words tumbled out of him, hoarse and desperate. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to…” He cradled Shao Fei’s face in his hands, fear making them tremble.

“It’s okay…” Shao Fei smiled, blinking heavily. His hand was still pressed to his shoulder, his fingers rapidly staining red.

Tang Yi gaped at him, uncomprehending. “Okay? How is it okay? I… I shot you, Shao Fei!” Anger surged in him again, but this time turning inwards, curdling in his stomach. He did this. With his hatred and his anger and his vengeance. He did this to Shao Fei.

“It’s okay,” Shao Fei repeated. His breathing was rapid and shallow, his pulse fluttering under Tang Yi’s fingers. “I couldn’t let you-“ He swallowed thickly, “I… I won’t let you be a murderer, Tang Yi…”

He smiled again, that ridiculous, toothy smile of his, and blinked once, twice, his head lolling heavily in Tang Yi’s hands.

Nonononono…

“Shao Fei! Stay with me, Shao Fei!” 

Sliding one hand around to support Shao Fei’s head and worming the other under his shoulders, Tang Yi shifted until he could pull Shao Fei into his lap, his heart clenching at Shao Fei’s moan of pain.

“Hey, hey! Stay with me!” Shao Fei blinked up at him owlishly. His hand had slipped from his shoulder, his arm dangling limply, and Tang Yi put his own hand over the patch of red glistening wetly on Shao Fei’s jacket and pressed down firmly.

“Ungh!” Shao Fei grunted, jerking in Tang Yi’s arms, his eyes opening wide.

“I’m sorry, Shao Fei, I’m so sorry,” Tang Yi murmured. He kept a firm pressure on the wound with one hand, bringing the other up to cradle Shao Fei’s face.

Shao Fei was blinking again, his chest rising and falling in quick, panting breaths. He shivered, a cold sweat beading on his forehead.

“Shao Fei?” Tang Yi brushed a thumb across his cheek.

“Tang Yi…” His voice was cracked and fading, his eyelids drooping. “It’s okay. We’re… gonna be… okay…”

He smiled up at Tang Yi. Blinked again. And his eyes slid shut.

“Shao Fei? Shao Fei!” Tang Yi tried to shake him but his head rolled loosely on Tang Yi’s arm, his body limp and heavy in his lap. The only thing keeping Tang Yi from all-out panic was the shallow rise and fall of Shao Fei’s chest, the reassuring beat of the pulse point under his fingers.

Taking his attention from Shao Fei for the first time since the kick of the gun in his hand had thrown everything into chaos, Tang Yi found the room more or less back in order, his men keeping everyone in a holding pattern, by force where necessary. Ah Zhi was pinned down by two members of Xin Tian Meng. More importantly, Jack was hovering nearby, clearly not wanting to intrude but waiting to be useful.

“Jack, call an-” No. No. He broke off, looking around the room. He couldn’t expose the members of his gang by calling the emergency services here. And the situation was far from secure. It would be like throwing a lit match into a barely tamped down powder keg. 

“Go get the car.”

Jack nodded. “I’ll drive you.”

“No.” Jack turned back, not hiding his surprise.

“I… I need you here.”

“I don’t think you should…”

“Just get the car.” He scanned the room, picking a lieutenant he knew he could trust. “Yu Ge can drive. I’m leaving you in charge here.” He raised his voice at that, his tone stern, making sure everyone heard and understood his command.

Jack hesitated a moment longer and Tang Yi wanted to scream, to yell at him to hurry up and get the damn car, but he held it inside, held it together, his fingers pressing desperately against the reassurance of Shao Fei’s pulse.

“What about…?” Jack tilted his head towards Ah Zhi.

Tang Yi took a long breath, feeling an echo of his earlier anger, of four years’ worth of grief and hatred, stirring in him as he looked at Ah Zhi’s scowling face. He swallowed, and turned instead to look down at Shao Fei. He looked almost peaceful, lying in Tang Yi’s arms, a hint of a smile still curving his lips. He’d done this, taken this risk, for Tang Yi. For them. For their future together. And Tang Yi couldn’t screw that up now.

He looked up at Jack and made his voice as steady as he could. “Hand him over to the police.”

He could have sworn there was approval in Jack’s broad smile. “Yes, boss.” 

With a nod, Jack left to fetch the car and Tang Yi turned his attention back to Shao Fei. He stroked a trembling hand across his cheek, traced a finger along the lines of his eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose, across the slight part of his lips.

“It’s okay, Shao Fei,” he murmured. “We’re gonna be okay.”


End file.
